Knowing all 50
by Girlygeek43
Summary: After a U.N. meeting the nations decide to stay at America's place until they return home. However, their stay will be interesting when they meet all of America's states. *OC's and history used I own nothing but my OC's*


One day, After a U.N, meeting America offered everyone to stay at his place since they wouldn't be leaving for a while. Soon everyone made it seeing that it was a really big mansion with many rooms. Italy looked up in shock,

"Ve, when-a they call America a world superpower they really mean it yes? I mean just look-a how big his home is."

Austria was slightly irritated,

"Vhat ever, he's just letting us stay here since the U.N. meeting is making us stay here for a while."

Soon everyone went inside the main hall and started to look for rooms.

America soon walked into the hallway where everyone was,

"Hey guys, you're here earlier than I expected."

"L'Amerique, why the 'ell is zis mansion so big? I know you're a world superpower but I didn't think you would need zis much space."

France asked

"Oh that? Well most of the space is for my kids or states if that's what you want to call them."

Japan was surprised,

"You mean arr of your states rive here?"

"Sure they do, all 50 of them."

Everyone was shocked. Then Estonia asked,

"Wait all of them? How can you afford this?"

"Dude, relax they work paying jobs as states just like we work as countries. Still I hope these states aren't too much trouble. Hey you might just get to meet some of them while you're here."

"Senor America, this mansion is huge so how are we going to find any spare rooms?"

"Well, the guest rooms are in the western part while my kids stay in the eastern part. But be careful, sometimes they like to use some of the bathrooms in the West hallways when one of them in the East is full. Also, be careful of New York and Massachusetts. You have no idea how many arguments those two get into, especially over sport teams."

Everyone went to the left to get into the guest rooms, but Liechtenstein was curious about the states and went right. As she was walking nobody seemed to notice for a while and she thought,

"How is it possible that these rooms belong to his kids? I mean they look like our rooms from the outside."

However, it wasn't long until she heard fighting from a room.

"I vonder vhat's going on? Could these be one of his states?"

Soon everyone found his or her rooms yet Switzerland noticed something wrong.

"Vhat ze hell? Vhere's Liechtenstein?"

He soon barged out of his room,

"Liechtenstein vhere are you? You're going to get lost in zis big place."

He started calling out for her getting everyone else's attention. And they soon joined in.

Meanwhile Lichtenstein's curiosity eventually got the best of her when she stood close to the door where she heard the fighting. As she tired to hear the door opened and out came two teenage girls. Both with Strawberry blonde hair but one had hair that was shoulder length and small ahoge that looked like cape cod and wore schoolgirl clothes. Where the other one had longer hair that was in loose wavy curls with a small curl like Italy's and wore a black and beige fashionable yet casual outfit.

"Admit it New Yo'k the Patriots kicked the asses of those Jets again."

"Oh please, those ruffian's must have cheated just like they did before the giants beat them in the super bowl in 2008."

"Well at least I have a mo'e educated population."

"At least I'm a lady and I have a fashion sense. I mean your clothes are so boring and your hair is always so messy and unruly. And you should really watch it when you drop your "R's" because nobody will listen to your annoying accent."

"You cannoli munching he'b."

Once again fighting continued and Lichtenstein asked.

"Umm excuse me but vhy are you two fighting?"

Soon a tall teenage girl who appeared to be 17 with long brown hair came out and broke them up.

"Alright you two why are we fighting again? You know time after time you two have been told to stop this and you keep on doing it. Worse you do it right in front of Dad's guests. Anyway I'm sorry about these two."

"Oh that's okay, I'm Lichtenstein miss."

The girl answered,

"Pennsylvania, I assume you've met my little sisters New York and Massachusetts thanks to their fighting."

New York got up in shock,

"Excuse me but you mean thanks to Massachusetts' fighting my dear sister, I am a lady, and Manhattanite, so I would never resort to such unruly behavior."

Massachusetts then followed,

"Yo'k, you're only 16 in you're appea'ance age, and well it was kind of rude that you t'ied to co'ect Pennsylvania 'ight now."

"GIRLS!"

Pennsylvania shouted at them, but went back to Liechtenstein,

"Anyway, so why are you here?"

"Vell, my bruder and other nations are here because of a U.N. meeting. I got curious and vanted to know vhat you states were."

"You mean the other nations are here too?"

"Yes, it does."

Massachusetts thought a little bit and said,

"Wait a minute, with you he'e alone don't you think you' b'other is looking fo' you?"

Then something Liechtenstein like a pile of bricks,

"Oh, I must get back to Switzerland right now. But I think I might have gotten lost, how am I going to get back."

New York approached her and said,

"It won't be much of a problem my dear, we states know this place inside and out so we can help you find you're brother."

Back in the guest room wing everybody kept on shouting for Liechtenstein then America came running towards the guest room,

"Hey dudes, what's with the noise?"

Switzerland answered,

"I'm looking for my sister, as soon as I got into our room and started unpacking I couldn't find her."

"Wait a minute bro, you couldn't find her? Well, if she's not here then she, OH NO DON'T TELL ME!"

He said slapping his face.

"She went to the east wing, I better find her before she bumps into New York and Massachusetts."

"She kind of did that already dad."

A voice said.

"Pennsylvania, you found Liechtenstein."

"Actually Dad she found New York and Massachusetts first, and yes they were fighting again."

He went to both of the states and said,

"What did I tell you two about fighting over sports teams again?"

"Sorry Dad."

They both said at the same time.

"Well, at least that dirty New Jersey is smart enough to stay out of this for once."

Pennsylvania then commented,

"That's not right to talk about you're older brother that way!"

"It's not my fault he doesn't know that much about grooming."

"Oh, just because he's not as high maintenance as you are he's automatically dirty."

Soon another fight was on and Massachusetts just watched. Nearly everybody thought at the same time,

"If this is what three of his kids are like I would be scared to see the other 47."

**Please review**

**Fun facts: New York is known for a large population of people with Irish and Italian American heritage, including being famous for its fashion, teasing people from New Jersey, and sport team rivalry with Massachusetts. Massachusetts is known for most their citizens having Irish American heritage, highly educated citizens, rivalry with New York sports teams, and having Boston citizens drop their R's. And Pennsylvania is the 2nd officially established state of America making her the 2nd oldest state. **


End file.
